The Hawk and the Falcon
by J.S.F. Northern Command
Summary: A story about a EFEC female engineer from the 16th Mechanized Battlegroup and a female JSF from the 23rd Mechanized Battalion who meet during a battle. even though they are enemys the find them selfs attracted to one another. Can they find love in the middle of WW3? Contains femslash and futanari content.
1. Story information

_**Story Information: Contains Futanari **_content and mature femslash content. I don't own Endwar. If you are not happy about same sex love story's or war story's then turn back.

_**European Federation Enforcer Corps Battlegroup 16**_ ( Mechanized)

**Faction: **European Federation **Corps:** EFEC **Class: **Mechanized Battalion **Status:** Active **Leader:** Col. Thierry Dubois **Motto:** _Death to Tyrants_

_**JSF 23rd ( Mechanized) Battalion**_

**Faction:** United States of America **Corps:** JSF **Class:** Mechanized Battalion **Status:** Active **Leader:** Col. Nick Salvatore **Motto:** _Hell in a Helmet_

( summary;

romance between a female JSF Pioneer and a female EFEC Grenadier meet during a battle between the JSF and the EFEC.)

Battlefield: Brenner Pass.

Map supports for EFEC: Would be able to call in Force Recon units to bolster several positions. Would not have Air Strike support. Infantry caught in the open would have no nearby cover. Artillery would be positioned at the rear but have longer range. Minefields could be placed at key locations by engineers to slow down enemy units. clear skies to shoot down hostile gunships and transports ( both deploying and extracting enemy units).

Map support for JSF: Would be able to call in Force Recon to defend key locations. Would be unable to call in Air Strikes. Tanks and IFV's could be bogged down by engineers and minefields. Gunships could be shot down by engineers. Artillery would have elevated position. Snipers would have clear line of sight and elevated positions.

Map description for both factions: Both sides would be unable to call in Air Strikes. Both sides would be without the benefit of Electronic Warfare support. Both sides would have Force Recon support. Defenders would have elevated ground for snipers. Attackers would have nearest uplink to capture during start of round, Both sides would have artillery positioned at the rear. Few building and trees to take cover for both rifleman and engineers. It would be a blood bath if infantry from ether side was caught in the open by enemy armor. Gunships would have clear line of sight but would also be easily targeted by enemy IFV's and engineers.

JSF Pioneer Data:

Name: Sasha Brown, callsign (Hawk)

Rank: Staff Sergeant, USMC

Age 26

Description: short brown-haired, green-eyed, athletic build.

Birth place: South Carolina

Family: none, orphan, enlisted at 18.

Medals: Awarded Silver Star and Navy Cross for heroic action's against Russian Spetsnaz Alpha Brigade during siege of D.C. , two Purple Hearts with two Marine stars for being wounded three times during battle of Three Mile Island and USS Reagan Navel Base, several Army and Navy commendations.

EFEC Grenadier Data:

Name: Anna Zimmermann, callsign (Falcon)

Rank: Lieutenant, EFEC

Age: 23

Description: Blonde, Blue eyed, Altheitc build

Birth place: Germany

Family: Native german women (father) and american mother (immigrant) who took her partners eggs. Both died in a car crash when she was 18 yrs old and a Private in EFEC at the time.

Medals: awarded European Medal of Valor for defending Paris against Russian forces, Two Purple Heart for being wounded a Ft. Levski Army Base and Ft Lecito Army Base, several commendations.


	2. update

This a message to all readers, I will update as soon as possible. Work is being difficult and I haven't any good ideas in a while. But I will update as soon as I can. I am sorry for the delays.


	3. The Briefing

This is a story between two female adults of my creation. Just to be clear I own nothing but an Xbox copy of the EndWar video game. The story is mature so read it at your own risk. And like most of my story's it is femslash and as well as Futa. Again you have be warned. And now on with story.

An uncomfortable silence filled the winter camouflaged tent as Colonel Nick Salvatore and his NCO's and officers were waiting for the meeting that they would be receiving Joint Strike Force Command, via video conference with Lieutenant General Scott Mitchell.

The meeting was supposed to be a briefing to the upcoming assault into European controlled territories. The tent was filled with other officers from several different battalions, including the Canadian 3rd Assault Fleet that would be providing support for the campaign were on several screens waiting for the briefing to start. There were other people on several screens as well, some wearing U.S. Navy uniforms. Including two admirals.

Suddenly the screen in front of the table flashed, then displayed General Mitchell on the other end of the video call. The room became quiet as the General cleared his throat as he was handed a file off camera from someone before he spoke.

'Everyone, listen up. As of this moment the European Federation is now our main threat. The Russian Federation has taken a beating from us and the Euro's, so they've gone on the defensive, protecting what territories they have left. Right now we're

planning for a multiple strike at the European Federation.' The general spoke as he read the report in front of him.

The general then gave a wave of his hand to someone off-screen. A digital map of the world then appeared on the screen, highlighting the controlled territories of each faction. The screen then zoomed in on the continent of Great Britain, with several small highlighted ships, both American and Canadian waiting.

'The first assault will be off the coast of The New Commonwealth. It will be led and overseen by Rear Admiral Smith in a joint strike with the Canadian 3rd Assault Fleet, who will be providing both fire support as well as air support. You opponent will most likely be Major General Alexis Matz of Enforcer Battlegroup 1 Special Operations Group. His the second best officer in the European Federation Enforcer Corp next to General Amandou de Bankole. Be ready for a fight with him gentlemen, his a mastermind on the battlefield.

The map then rotated to the country of Italy. Again several American ships where shown on the map just off the coast. 'At the same time an assault of the coast of Italy will happen. This assault will be lead and overseen by Rear Admiral White of the U.S. Navy, 5th Battle Group. Your opponent will mostly be Colonel Antonio Maldini of Enforcer Battle Group 4th Airborne. Former member of Rainbow Six, he was best known for reconnaissance and his marksmen ship, hence earning him the nickname The Invisible Man. Now he commands the 4th Airborne. He'll hit you with a flock of Cheetah gunships and try to pick you off from a distance with snipers. Be sure to stock up on anit-air as well as counter snipers as well.

Again the map rotated to a site between Southern and Northern Europe. This scene was of the area just two hundred miles from the tents site that briefing was taking place.

'The third assault will be here, at The Brenner Pass, Italy. This assault will be personal overseen by me. The 23rd Mechanized along with several regular Army battalions will be spearheading the assault. Due to increased weather, Colonel Salvatore you will not have the use of airstrikes to clear the way. But you battalion's eight AH-80 Blackfoot Gunships should be enough air support. You opponent will most likely be Colonel Therry Dubois of Enforcer Battle Group 16th Mechanized. He was part of the 3rd Parachute Brigade of the French Army who assisted my team during North Korea back in the 1980's. Good man. He's calm in the face of battle and a disciple leader. His he bulk of his battalion is AMZ-26 Badger Infantry Fighting Vehicles and Grenadiers. Be sure to be on the look out for minefields and traps.

Colonel Salvatore nodded his head as his officers took down notes of the briefing incase something was missed. As the briefing continued, one of the NCO's, a women with the 23rd mechanized patch on her uniform was looking at the layout of the third zone. She was Staff Sergeant Sasha Brown of the 23rd Pioneer platoon Joker. She was the platoon' sergeant as well as it's leader. She was looking over the third zone layout, make mental notes of possible ambush locations, possible minefields, defensible locations, and weak points.

As the briefing drew to a close and the officers began heading out to the designated units to brief them, Brown headed to the camps munitions barracks to order the necessary supplies and equipment that her platoon would need for the cold brutal weather that they were about to face.

And that's he first chapter. Up next the battle. Let me know if you have an thoughts or idea's. hope you in joyed it.


	4. Operation Blue Ice

Here's the Third chapter. Starts on the European's side. I own Nothing. This is a femslash story as well as a futa story. If it is not your thing please leave now. If not I hope enjoy the story.

Chapter 1- Operation Blue Ice

The flight of European Enforcer Corps EC-22 Gadfly Troop Transport Helicopters and EC-660 Whirlwind Heavy Vehicle Transports descended towards the insertion point on the southern edge of the Brenner Pass in the heartland of Central Europe, which was endanger of falling into the American Forces.

Once a thriving transport network serving industry and commerce between Northern and Southern Europe the sparsely populated pass now served as a sector of the frontline between the contested European Federations and the United States of America. The establishment of the Space Land Air Missile Shield (SLAM) and the Uplink network which controlled it had seen the end of Nuclear Warfare. With their nuclear arsenals now defunct each superpower quickly became reliant upon their élite ground forces to capture and hold strategic locations anywhere in the world. Captured by their forces they utilized the Uplinks to enforce electromagnetic dominance over a region, turning a nuclear firestorm into a long and bloody ground war, a lesser of two evils. The geographic location of this sparsely occupied, frozen stretch of land allowed it to serve as the conduit into the heart of the European Federation and the formerly Russian, now United States held Territories. That simple fact alone made this desolate stretch of mountain a prize worth fighting for.

European Enforcer Corps Lieutenant Anna Zimmerman, Battlegroup 16 (Mechanized) , felt the sudden shift as the Gadfly Troop Transport descended over the peak of one of the smaller mountain ranges which lined the contested territory. Anna had been assigned to lead European Enforcer Grenadiers Platoon Rewire, currently inbound to the drop zone at Uplink node Alpha.

Anna could feel the pre-battle tension resonating through the tight compartment of the helicopters crew compartment. Anna sat upon the bench welded along the length of the long bay, scorning every jostle of unexpected turbulence which threw her against the armored shoulder of the soldier beside her, momentarily breaking him from his pre-battle ritual of checking the condition of his weapon for the unknown repetition. The compartment was alive with such activity, each soldier talking with a squad-mate, checking equipment or silently anticipating their movements for the battle ahead. Anna was content to busy herself with avoiding breaking her arm on the soldiers shoulder guard.

Suddenly the roughness of the ride ceased, the compartment ceased to jostle and buck beneath her feet. The revelation could only mean one thing; they had arrived at their destination. Anna suspicions were confirmed when the piercing wail of a siren resonated through the crew compartment accompanied by the sudden up wash of frozen air replacing the warm, stale environment of the crew compartment as the hatch in the floor opened, opening the isolated soldiers to the cold touch of the frozen tundra hanging precariously beneath them.

The drop ropes descended through the open hatch in the deck, the weighted tip of the rope digging into the soft snow. The Grenadiers simultaneously rose from their seats, using the overhanging straps for support as they gathered towards the open hatch. The first Grenadier clasped the drop rope tightly in his gloved hand, calmly stepping over the lip of the hole and descending down into the frozen bowels of the windswept terrain beneath them. The rest of Rewire Platoon quickly followed suit, each following their comrades into the maws of the frozen tundra. Anna stepped forward to take her place at the precipice, clasping the drop rope tightly in her hands she stepped calmly into the abyss.

Anna descended down into the open space, the sudden intense up wash of frozen air nearly forcing her from the drop rope, forcing Anna to tighten her grip as she descended. Anna's boots struck the thick snow with a harsh crunch beneath her feet. Anna dropped into a roll, breaking her descent and bringing her weapon to bear in one fluid motion. Anna rose to her feet, the sight of her E3000 Assault Rifle up to her eye, the advanced optics integrated into her helmet scanned the terrain before her for any signs of enemy movement.

The last remnants of Rewire platoon touched down onto the snow, the up wash of air accompanying the rhythmic hum of the helicopters engines as the Gadfly banked over the southern mountain range, departing towards the perimeter of the operation zone in order to return to base to retrieve the next formation of reinforcements, leaving the platoon to their fate.

All around them the rest of the first assault force moved towards their individual objectives, a Panther Tank column rolled powerfully down the steep slope into the valley escorted by a formation of Cheetah Gunships flying overhead.

A platoon of Enforcers Kommando's marched towards objective Alpha. Engineers were the heavier counterparts to Enforcer Kommandos- whilst Riflemen were the superior marksmen capable, of neutralizing at ranges of several kilometer's, Engineers capabilities to utilize drones, advanced computer equipment and heavy weapons allowed them to contend with a variety of objectives. It was a choice of reach against flexibility.

Rewire platoon however had been assigned their own objective to accomplish, which was currently disembarking from one of the Whirlwind Heavy Vehicle Transports which had accompanied them into this frozen war zone.

A formation of AMZ-50 Marksman Mobile Artillery vehicles rolled down the loading ramp onto the snow, their specially engineered tires digging into the soft white powder, giving the vehicles the necessary traction to remain on the track despite the lack of traction. Rewire platoon had been tasked with escorting the Artillery column Crossbow along a small access road which snaked across the rear of the engagement zone towards Uplink Sierra.

"Rewire" Anna activated her communication headset, contacting the communicator in-built into her platoons' helmets. "Scan the area and secure the Mobile Artillery. We move out as soon as the transports have unloaded"

With their orders clear Rewire platoon jogged towards the idling transport, leaving their to survey the surrounding terrain. Anna allowed her eyes to flutter closed, likely for the final time until the operation had been completed, her mind becoming consumed by thoughts of the coming battle, looming worries for the soldiers under her command, thoughts of what the repercussions of the outcome of this battle would have on the European war effort as a whole.

Lieutenant Anna suddenly felt a hand fall onto her shoulder, she responded instantly, drawing her serrated combat blade from her belt she turned sharply on her heel and brought the blade up to face her assailant. In the instant she had to see had to process the thought she could make out the dark outline of a figure; she directed the weapon towards her attackers' throat. Anna's adversary blunted her movements; clasping an iron grip around her forearm they stopped the blade short of their throat. Anna resisted their hold but found her resistance fruitless. With the red cloud of anger temporarily lifted from her eyes she finally gained a clear look at her assailant.

The revelation struck her like a 50 Cal bullet to the chest, Anna quickly realized that rather than a Joint Strike Force Rifleman the person was instead garbed in the sea blue armor of the European Enforcers Corps, their face concealed behind the Heads Up Display HUD and the weather face mask used to hold back the touch of the biting cold. With his free hand the soldier reached up and pulled back his helmets optics, his deep chocolate brown eyes piercing into Anna's blue eyes and her soul. "Jumpy?"

"Only when I am standing in uncontrolled territory where there could be an enemy sniper hiding in every tree and I have an annoying Kommando creeping up on me" Enforcers Kommando Alex Shaw had been Anna's best friend for years during their time serving in Team Rainbow. Upon the establishment of the European Federation scarcely two years ago the Federation had made a call to arms for the best and brightest amongst all branches of the European Military, Counter-terrorism and Law Enforcement agencies. As Team Rainbows Demolitions and Marksmen expert Alex had enlisted into the Infantry Corps while Anna, as their resident engineer, was assigned into the Special Engineering Forces, specializing in Advanced Technology and Urban Warfare.

"Lieutenant, Saber platoon is green, sir" The platoon of Enforcer Kommando's formed behind their leader.

"Excellent work, Corporal. Secure Uplink Alpha, I want that position under Enforcers control in five" Alex ordered his platoon, each soldier obediently jogging off to complete their objective, the surely intense burden of their additional equipment was expertly concealed beneath patriotic determination.

"You keep a firm hold on them" Anna spoke.

"Whatever keeps them safe" Alex clasped his rifle tightly against his chest, taking his first steps back. "Sorry I cannot stay and talk. You know, computers to hack, enemies to kill"

The formation of four Marksman Artillery vehicles of Crossbow rolled into position behind Anna, escorted by Rewire platoon marching alongside the convoy. "That will be my ride. Got to go save all of Europe, you know how it is" Anna jogged to catch up with the vehicle leading the convoy, reaching out to clasp onto the handhold and stepping up onto the side of the vehicle she was granted a far clearer view of the winding pass ahead of them. "Teams move out. Rewire Platoon I want guards tight on either side of Crossbow formation, one squad per vehicle. Let's go clear some Americans out of our front yard!" a choir of inspired cheers resonated through their shared COM link, Rewire platoon forming alongside the convoy in escort formation. Anna waved her arm past her head, signaling her soldiers forward. "Move out"

The vehicles engines came to life in a crescendo of primal metallic roars, the heavy tires digging into the soft snow in an effort to gain traction before they finally began to roll through the abandoned passage, the elite Engineers of Rewire platoon keeping pace as their escorts.

"Just to let you know" Alex's voice suddenly emerged on a secure COM channel. "It's lovely inside this heated Uplink node. I do hope you enjoy your frozen hike into the wilderness"

"Yeah laugh it up rifleman" Anna responded. "But I'm sure that Rewire will end the battle with a far higher American count than all your guys records put together" Anna ended the banter. The battle for Brenner Pass was about to begin in full.

Anna would have preferred to be within the heart of the main battle against the United States of America's Joint Strike Force, instead she found herself operating from the sidelines. After escorting Crossbow across the rear access road Rewire platoon had continued towards the other side of the operation zone to secure satellite Uplink node Sierra at the mouth of the access road leading from drop point Alpha. The hilltop which the site rested upon allowed Anna a clear view of the battle now raging fully in the valley before them. Though the engineers of Rewire platoon clearly yearned to be in the heart of the battlefield, to help their contested brothers and sisters and drive forward the cause of European endeavour against the threat of the United State of America, it had been necessary for them to escort the artillery to avoid the unfortunate situation of being caught against an enemy tank column without artillery support. For now the platoon had been ordered to assist in holding the line against the building American attack.

Lieutenant Anna Zimmerman stood before the defensive wall surrounding Uplink Sierra, watching the main bulk of the battle unfolding before her eyes. Disregarding the clearly looming threat of American snipers concealing themselves amongst the snow swept mountains cape Anna had instead chosen to stand defiantly before the structure, silently watching as the armies of two of the greatest superpowers in existence openly fought and scraped over this inhospitable strip of frozen terrain.

Anna eventually forced herself to tear her gaze away from the looming battle and returned her attention to more immediate developments. The reinforced doors of the Uplink node opened silently before her, allowing the accompanying wash of cold air to snake devilishly into the regulated environment of the room housing the nodes controlling mainframe. Anna stepped inside of the secure building, the spacious room was alive with the sounds and movements of the Enforcers Grenadiers installing the European systems into the Uplink mainframe combined with the rhythmic hum as the environmental systems worked tirelessly to regulate the interior temperature against the outside cold which had seeped into the room with Anna's platoons entry.

Anna clasped her helmet in her gloved hands, pulling her the heavy apparel from her head, allowing her long Blonde hair to cascade down her neck in a tranquil wave, her fingers running through her loose strands. Anna stepped into the center of the control room dimly lit by the tranquil blue glow of the vast array of computer systems dominating the western wall. Anna stepped forward, looming over the shoulder of one of the technicians overseeing the installation of the European systems. "What is the status of the Uplink network?"

One of the EFEC Engineers assigned to reconfigure the Uplinks systems turned to address her with a sharp salute. "The integration of this Uplink is nearing completion. We have received confirmation that Saber platoon succeeded in their objective to secure Uplinks Bravo and Delta on the western side of the operation zone. With this Uplink node we now only require one more Uplink to secure full spectrum dominance-"

A thunderous explosion tore through the air all around them, puncturing the delicate silence in one fell swoop. The blast of the initial explosion tearing through the silence was quickly followed by several smaller detonations. The communication channels erupted. "Lieutenant, we have incoming tanks. American M5A2 Schwarzkopf are inbound from the west, they are within weapons range and are opening fire on the-"

Without hesitation Anna snapped her helmet back into place, un-slung her rifle and charged out of the open Uplink bulkhead door.

The sight which greeted her upon emerging from the regulated environment of the Uplink node was one of chaos and destruction. The regimented soldiers of Rewire platoon were pressed tightly into the cover of the Uplinks defensive wall as fiery explosions bombarded the surface of the Uplink. Anna dropped into cover alongside her platoon, listening to the looming roars as the engines all around her rang harsh with the wrath of explosions accompanied by the harrowing cries of injured soldiers, she would have to stem the tide of this unending cycle of death and destruction. Anna reached over and placed her hand onto the shoulder of the Engineer beside her, the soldier snapping around to face her at the sudden touch, his adrenaline fuelled muscles tightening with fear at the unexpected feeling of contact. "What is the situation here?"

"Not good Lieutenant. two formations of American Schwarzkopf tanks has rolled up the bank to the west from the main battle; they have opened fire and are quickly tearing apart the Uplink. I don't know how long we'll be able to hold out here" the Engineer reported.

"What about support, reinforcements?" Anna asked.

"I have requested reinforcements from command, Lieutenant. Air Support is incoming from Rovaniemi Airbase. Estimated time to delivery of support is five minutes" A lifetime away in the heat of battle, but for now it appeared that their only choice was to toe the line and pray that the reinforcements arrived before more of the Americans could.

"Grenadier platoon Rewire. Repeat, Grenadier platoon Rewire this is Panther Tank formation Mont Blanc. Are you receiving?"

Anna finished emptying the clip of her assault rifle into the armored turret of the closest M5A2 tank before descending back into cover behind the shield of the Uplinks defensive wall. "Mont Blanc. Lieutenant Zimmerman leading Grenadier platoon Rewire. It is good to hear your transmission. We are pinned down and out numbered at Uplink Sierra by eight M5A2 Schwarzkopf Tanks. Air Support is en-route but any assistance you could offer would be invaluable in holding the line"

"Affirmative Rewire Platoon, Mont Blanc will approach from the west and flank the targets. Be advised that while we may be able to out maneuver the enemy tanks in a straight clash we will be unlikely to survive long against their superior armour and firepower"

Anna knew they spoke the truth. The American M5A2 Schwarzkopf was the second most armored tank currently deployed anywhere in the world next to the Russian T-100 Ogre, the Americans values of strong force combined with rock solid defense was at the core design of the M5A2. The heavy main turret of the vehicle, along with the auto targeting grenade launcher and fifty caliber heavy machine gun had sufficient firepower to tear apart almost any armor which confronted them whilst the reinforced skin of the tank could easily shrug off sustained impacts from lighter caliber weapons.

The Enforcers Corps Panther on the other hand had been developed with its design being based around the concept of 'High speed, low drag' approach to warfare in which firepower and armor had been sacrificed in favor of a lighter, more maneuverable vehicle capable of engaging a target in a series of hit and run strikes whilst maneuvering outside of the enemies weapons range.

It soon dawned on the European formation that an engagement in which the target remained stationary whilst the Panthers maneuvered around them made their superior speed and maneuverability something of a moot point if the enemy was not forced to pursue them. The heavier main gun of the M5A2's quickly overwhelmed the Panthers shields and began bombarding the tanks armor plating. The Panthers meanwhile had barely succeeded in scratching the surface of the American tanks reinforced shell, their swift retaliatory strike was quickly becoming little more than a delaying tactic.

"Rewire platoon, Mont Blanc is initiating a retreat before their firepower completely tears us asunder. We are sorry that we could not be more help"

Anna knew their situation, with their tank support neutralized and with Air Support still en-route an unknown time away she finally realized how rapidly the situation was deteriorating. With the Panthers now out of weapons range, and lacking the necessary speed to pursue them further, the American tanks returned their turrets to face the suppressed Engineer platoon, ready to deliver the killing blow.

But just as the day seemed its darkest of the overcast skies heavenly angels prepared to deliver the fury of the heavens, a flight of Hailstorm Strike Fighters came like angry furies descending in a sharp arc to engage their target, the crafts main laser weapon on the underside of their fuselage glowing brightly blue with the might of the Enforcers. The fighters discharged their weapons, the first barrage overloading the vehicles crude shield systems and leaving their armored hulls vulnerable to attack. Realizing the looming threat the M5A2 tanks turned their guns skyward in a vain attempt to shoot down the agile fighters, the weak accuracy and slow rate of fire of the weapons prevented the tanks from neutralizing the threat and upon their next pass the Hailstorms once again unleashed the full wrath of the Enforcers upon the weakened formation, their armored skins exploding in a flurry of fire and torn metal.

Anna and her platoon wearily rose to their feet, holding their weapons aloft in triumph. "Rewire leader confirm delivery of support?" the lead pilot of the Hailstorm formation requested via the communication link.

"Support was on target pilot. Thanks for the assistance; all targets in our sector have been neutralized. You are free to return to base"

"Very well Rewire platoon. I wish you good luck and bon voyage" the flight of Hailstorm fighters tore through the skies over the battlefield, the thunderous display drawing the gaze of every European soldier of Rewire platoon with the exception of one, Private First Class James Allen.

His gaze was set squarely down the sight of his Milana 2 missile launcher at the two figures that had climbed out of one of the broken wreckage of the M5A2 tank. "They are mine" his finger hovered over the trigger.

"Private Allen" his gaze never faltered even as the voice of his Lieutenant rang heavily in his ear. "Private Allen, stand down"

"They are our enemy, they just tried to kill us" Allen's grip on his weapon tightened. "I have to do this"

A V-25 Goshawk Troop Transport Helicopter descended over the peak of the western mountain range, idling over the broken chassis of the first crippled tank formation, lowering drop ropes to evacuate the surviving crew members of each formation. "I said stand down Private, this is not our fight" Anna clasped her hand tightly on the Grenadiers shoulder, reinforcing her words as an order, Anna could feel the soldiers muscles beneath his armor plating, but he did not pull the trigger.

With the all of the American survivors evacuated the transport helicopter turned sharply on its axis and made best speed out of the operation zone. Private Allen followed the crafts trajectory through his weapons sight, only once the helicopter finally disappeared out of weapons range Allen allowed the launcher to fall limp in his arms.

Private Allen rose sharply to his feet, turning to face his platoon leader. "Do you think that they would have shown us mercy?"

"We cannot become cruel or we are no long human. Those soldiers were beaten; there is no need to leave four more wives without husbands and children without fathers" Anna turned, her gaze lowered to the ground to avoid meeting the eyes of the rest of her platoon.

"You mean like they just did to Sergeant Gabriella's wife and daughters?" Private Allen called out behind her. Anna allowed her gaze to glide across the scene of fresh destruction which had been etched across the Uplink node, the broken bodies and dry blood scorched into the surface of the battlefield. The loss of at least one squad of Grenadiers left the platoon severely weakened as a whole.

"Rewire platoon. Enforcers command initiating contact with Rewire platoon. Request status of Rewire platoon" European command contacted the platoon via the Enforcers communication network.

Anna activated her helmets COM link. "European command, leading Rewire platoon. We have lost one squad but we are fit to fight"

"Rewire platoon standby for orders" a thick silence loomed over them for several seconds. "Rewire platoon new objective, we have just received confirmation that Kommando platoon Saber was incapacitated while defending Uplink Delta. The site is now assumed to be under Joint Strike Force control" Anna bit her lip and resisted the urge to ask about Alex.

"We require the capture of Uplink Zulu in order to achieve full spectrum dominance; we believe that the Americans are planning a similar maneuver and your platoon is currently in the best position to secure the objective. The majority of the American forces have retreated towards Uplink Foxtrot, resistance should be minimal. For the preservation of the European Federation you must not fail. Enforcers command out"

It was a short hike to reach Uplink Zulu. Though the battle seemed to have slowed for the moment, with the emergence of an unbreakable stalemate both armies had chosen simply to return to the perimeter of the operation zone before more troops and equipment were needlessly sacrificed.

Anna's pace slowed to a walking pace, staring down at the frozen valley spread before them. The cold, windswept strip of land nestled a small scattering of remote villages and ski resorts, in less than twenty four hours this idealistic wonderland had been turned into a savage battleground. The clear white snow had been stained with the bodies and burning chassis' of European and American vehicles, the surface scorched with the craters of heavy cannon fire.

Even though the battle seemed to have ended hours ago the sounds of gunfire still lingered on wind, another sound suddenly began to grow louder. Anna stood frozen in place, listening to the sounds of the wind which howled through the open valley. "We need to find cover" Anna ordered. The remainder of Rewire platoon came to a stop, their weapons rising sharply in unison, unsure of what threat had startled their leader into action. "Move into cover!" the danger suddenly emerged to greet them, two formations of American AH-80 Blackfoot gunships appeared out of nowhere, their rotors slowing as they idled above the frozen wasteland.

As the minigun on the nose of the craft began to rotate, the Engineers were left completely exposed to the vicious steel rain which began to descend upon the European Enforcers Grenadier's and tearing through their advanced shields and armor through the sheer overwhelming force of their barrage of bullets. Rewire platoon charged into cover amongst the cluster of trees, the thick bark catching several stray bullets whilst the overhanging canopy concealed the soldiers from the pursuing gunships. Rewire platoon returned fire on the gunships hovering overhead, the bullets ricocheting harmlessly off of the armored cockpit, greater firepower would be necessary to pierce their renforced armoured hulls.

Anna drew her rifle, centering the sight of her weapon onto the Gunship, hoping to strike an important control surface, severe a critical component, even neutralise the pilot. However the first few shot merely struck the crafts outer skin, succeeding only in drawing the attention of the pilot, quickly forcing Anna back into the cover of a thick tree trunk.

Anna realized that they could not survive for long under this intense bombardment. "Enforcers Command, Enforcers Command. Rewire platoon is requesting Air Support. Designated targets are American gunships overhead of our position"

"Negative on Air Support Rewire, Hailstorm Strike Fighters is currently en-route to base to rearm. We have deployed alternative support to eliminate the enemy gunships. They should reach your pos-" the remainder of the Commanders' transmission was consumed by the high pitched roar of vehicle engines reverberating off of the high valley walls. A formation of four AMZ-26 Badger Infantry Fighting Vehicles burst over the snow bank from Sierra in a flurry of snowflakes, the vehicles leaping gracefully over the frozen terrain. The Badgers slid to a halt, forming a defense between the American Gunships and the European Grenadiers. The IFV's aligned their heavy batteries and unleashed a volley of anti-aircraft missiles into the formations. The precision ordnance honed in on their targets, striking the most vulnerable components, severing key control and power conduits. A few precision strikes were sufficient to cripple the weapons and other critical systems of the wavering craft, their only choice being to retreat whilst they still had the necessary capabilities to do so.

Yet another victory was won for the European Federation, the triumphant European soldiers rose out of cover into the warm light of the sun finally settling behind the mountain range.

"Grenadier platoon Rewire this is Vistula lead. The Americans appear to be falling back for the time being. Night is closing in and command has ordered all forward elements to return to Uplink Alpha to reinitiate operations in the morning"

"Affirmative Vistula lead, Rewire out"

Anna turned to face the remnants of her platoon. "Board the Badgers. We are returning to Uplink Alpha"

Rewire platoon jogged towards the idling transports, the vehicles loading ramp dropping into the soft snow, the Grenadiers clambering up the ramp into the crew compartment. Anna was eager to be clear of this location before the inevitable American counterattack.

As the last soldier before Anna loaded into the Badger IFVs a wailing scream resounded off of the high cliff walls, silenced by the primal, thundering crash as the artillery round smashed into the thick snow beside them. "Move, move, move!" Anna yelled, charging up the snow bank towards the idling transports. The vehicles engines engaged, the tires dug into the soft snow as they attempted to clear the incoming artillery barrage.

Anna continued to charge her way up the snow bank, refusing to allow herself to break her stride as she followed in the wake of the final Badger, the loading ramp still lowered, one of Anna's squad leaders clasping one of the overhanging straps for support as they held their arm outstretched from the rear of the transport. Anna began to close in on the vehicle, her muscles straining against the exhaustion, the thick snow gripping to her legs and the sheer weight of her equipment collapsing down upon her shoulders.

An artillery round struck the snow bank a few metres short of the formation, the sudden up wash of dirt and snow threw Anna off of her feet and threatened to topple the rear Badger, its advanced suspension countering the up wash and maintaining the contact between the tires and the surface as it accelerated to draw level with the rest of the convoy. Anna was sent rolling down the bank through thick snow, only coming to a painfully sudden stop when she finally reached the bottom, her vision slowly receding as she became consumed by the harrowing darkness.

The frozen touch of the night air crept across her small patches of exposed skin. Anna's eyes fluttered open, blinking repeatedly to clear her blurred vision. Anna flexed her finger tips, the sudden wash of blood circulating through her returned the feeling to her extremities, accompanied by the inevitable burn of the dull pain which began to throb throughout her reawakening body.

Anna's senses gradually returned to her, her mind finally beginning to acknowledge the array of data and readouts which her HUD bombarded her strained eyes with. Anna dared to pull herself up onto her feet, the thick patches of snow clinging to her armor. Anna glanced up into the horizon, seeing the sun dropping beneath the mountain range she knew that night would soon fall over the valley. Anna opened her COM link. "European Command, Rewire lead Lieutenant Zimmerman over" An unbroken wall of static returned over her COM link. "I repeat European Command come in"

Once again nothing besides static greeted her responses; Anna eventually abandoned her attempts entirely. Anna's tactical mind began to interpret her situation. She could feel the cold air lashing against her, she resisted the urge to allow it to overcome her, the increased wind combined with the harsh touch of the cold of the night would form a snowstorm which would likely prove deadly to any caught in it unprotected, to survive she would have to find shelter.

The obvious choice would be to return to Uplink Sierra which, as far as she knew, remained under European control. However despite the Uplink being mere klicks away the treacherous snow bank she had collapsed down would prove far more dangerous obstacle to ascend. Her training in the Enforcers would advise operatives caught in this situation to construct a suitable shelter from salvageable materials; however Anna suspected that she lacked the necessary resources to construct a shelter sufficient to survive the incoming storm. The final looming choice for her was to travel to the west; although the frozen village had been torn apart by the American-European battle the Uplink node at the edge of the town appeared operational. Without access to European battle network Anna had no idea of the current situation at Uplink Zulu. For now it appeared as though she had little choice but to march forward into the darkness of the unknown.

The bulkhead door slid silently open, allowing a flurry of snow to spill out onto the metallic floor. Anna snapped into the center of the doorway, her rifle held tightly to her chest scanning for threats within the spacious control room before her. When no immediate threats presented themselves she dared to step into the facility, the heavy doors closing shut behind her sealing out the freezing cold.

Anna finally dared to allow her rifle to fall slack in her arms, slowly stepping into the center of the spacious room. Anna stared at the complex array of computers which lined the wall of the Uplink node; Anna did not have the required equipment to activate the dormant computer systems. With the storm now growing Anna knew that she would not be able to reach the European staging area until morning. For now she sat down in the center of the room, her weapon held loosely in her arms as she finally allowed herself to drift into a light sleep.

A sharp hiss of hydraulic pistons resonated though the Uplink node, Anna's military instincts forcing her awake and on her feet in one fluid motion, her rifle drawn and scanning across the room. The bulkhead door on the far side of the room slid silently open. Anna snapped around sharply, seeing the figure standing before the roaring snowstorm which still roared outside the Uplink.

The figure stepped forward into the Uplink, Anna's muscles tightening as she noticed the SCAR A1 held tightly in her mystery visitors arms. Despite the biting cold the woman was dressed solely in the Digital camouflage uniform of a American Pioneer engineer, a helmet donned with the Eagle of the élite Joint Strike Force holding back their brown shoulder length hair. The bulkhead doors sealed tightly behind the visitor, the two of them sealed in perpetual silence.

The woman spoke with a forceful tongue, Anna's best translation of the woman's strong American Southern accent words were "Who the hell are you?"


End file.
